Somethings Got A Hold On Me
by snowqueen26
Summary: I get a feeling that I never, never had before. I gotta tell you right now, I believe, I really do believe that something's got a hold on me. Oh it must be love. A/H Mafiaward Rated M for Later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Character rights belong to Stephanie Myers._

**BPOV**

"Bella, over here," Jessica waved me over, her curly brown hair barely contained under the black beanie. I gave a smile watching a goofy grin spread across her face. Jessica has been my best friend for years, and while we're completely different, she keeps me sane most days. I walked through the rain following her inside the small hole in the diner wall. I would have never found this place.

"What's good here?" I questioned removing my black button up coat, placing it on the back of the stool. The diner was nice, small and quite, the perfect place to study. There were paintings hung along the walls, and a quote that read, _Wine a bit, you'll feel better. _Hey, it made me chuckle.

"Everything," Mike answered my question getting up from the table, wrapping his arms around me. "Seriously the cooks amazing. I can't believe you've never been here. It's the go to study place, you should see this place on Friday nights. It's filled with college kids, books open on the table, pencils scattered," he shared the mental image making me snicker before I actually sat down. _Basically like Starbucks. Only they serve food here._

"Seriously Bella, do you live under a rock?" Jessica questioned sitting cross legged at the table. "The waitress will be with us shortly," she said motioning for me to sit. People made Jessica nervous when they just stood around. "Oh did you hear that Macy Jackson is dropping out?" Jessica was always quite the gossip. I gave a low _hm _sound giving her all the motivation she needed to start rambling. I, however, wasn't actually listening.

This diner reminded me so much of home. Like I was sitting in my mother's kitchen, at the breakfast bar watching her cook. There's just a homey feeling this diner offers, something you probably wouldn't get at any other place in New York. Most of the places here are upscale, expensive, and the people are rude. Just the New York vibe I suppose. But this place, was different.

"What can I get for you crazy kids, today?" An older woman questioned walking up to the table. She had shoulder length bronze hair, curled to perfection.

"The usual for Mike and I," Jessica said taking out her books. "Bella?" I hadn't even gotten a chance to look over the menu and somehow they expected me just to rattle off my order. I bit my lip giving the menu a once over before glancing at the waitress.

"What's good?" A smile tugged at her lips as she placed the pen down. "I've never been here before," I admitted sheepishly letting a blush spread across my face.

"The Mushroom Ravioli is my personal favorite." I gave her a nod handing her the menu. "To drink?"

"Cheapest wine you've got," I said with a smile as she scurried off dropping off the order to the chef. "So what the Professor was saying about the Edgar Allen Poe poem..." I started off explaining the meaning of the poem to her. Nine times out of ten when we _studied _it was just me explaining to Jessica English class. I mean, it's not like she could help me in any of my classes. She didn't take any of the same classes besides English.

"So why couldn't the teacher explain it like that?" Jessica questioned slamming her book shut. She took an angry bite of her salad. I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. "Maybe because he's a dinosaur and talks like he's in the 1500's." I tuned her out about the time the Diner doors opened and a man walked in. Normally most men didn't catch my attention, sure I had a fling here and a fling there. but no one really peaked my interest.

This man, however, got my interest right away. He walked up to the breakfast bar taking a seat ignoring everyone in the diner. He had that sexy 'I just rolled out of bed' look, his bronze hair tousled. His stride was lazy, confidant, like he knew he was the hottest thing in the room. Don't even get me started on those piercing green eyes, they were magnificent. I was shamelessly drooling over him. The realization came over me when his eyes met mine making me turn away immediately my cheeks flushing scarlet red.

"Bella, are you listening to me?" Jessica snapped impatiently dragging me back into reality. I hadn't heard a word she was saying, usually I at least tried to keep up with what she was blathering about, but the second he walked in, everything else seemed to disappear.

"Sorry, what was that?" She rolled her eyes hinting at her annoyance.

"A hot guy walks in - no offense Mike - and you suddenly go off to another world. I haven't seen any guy get your attention like that," she whispered the last part, low enough so only Mike and I could hear it. I shot Jessica a slight glare before she continued babbling. "Go get his number, or I might just do it. You know Angela really could use a boyfriend." Jessica was only joking, Mike would probably take a bullet before he let Jessica, his girl friend, go get a guys number. Especially when the guy looked more like a God.

"When are you going to stop daring me to do things?" I raised my eyebrow grabbing the black button up coat slinging it over my arm. Jessica needed to learn, dares didn't typically scare me, if you dared me to do something, I was going to do it. She liked throwing dares my way she didn't think I would be able to handle. I walked over to the breakfast bar taking a seat next to the man.

"Can I get another glass of wine?" I questioned the waitress. The man only glanced at me raising an eyebrow. I noticed him eye me up and down before the waitress got back. I licked my lips grabbing a pen out of my purse and a napkin chugging the glass of wine. I scribbled my number down sliding it in front of the man. "I'll be waiting," I whispered walking back to Jessica.

"Giving him your number doesn't count," Jessica pouted once we stepped outside.

"You never said how I had to get his number, you just told me to get it," I said glancing at my phone. "Just wait for it," I said slipping the phone in my pocket as we walked down to East Street, a club we spent too many Friday nights in.

**EPOV**

_"I'll be waiting," _she whispered her voice sounding a bit rough as she walked out. I looked down seeing the number in front of me. I noticed her right when I walked through the doors, unlike her I wasn't as obvious about it. I was calm, cool, and collected. I walked right past her without her even noticing the way I looked her up and down. I gave a light smirk watching her walk out the door to meet up with her friends before returning my attention to the waitress, Esme. She also happened to be my mother.

"How's the business going?" I questioned her stuffing the number into my pocket. I had every intention of texting her as soon as I was done here. The thing about my family is that if you are so much as caught with your phone at the dinner table your phone will go into a bucket full of water. Literally, it's happened to me several times.

I didn't keep up with this side of the family business all that much. I was in the line of work that Carlisle did, where it wasn't all rainbows, and fancy desserts. You see, Carlisle, my father, has a _different _kind of business. Carlisle is head of the mafia in New York, he owns almost every club in town, and knows all the wrong people.

I fell into the family business.

"We're getting real hip with the college students." _Hip? Since when did Esme say hip? Alice must be trying to teach her how to keep up with the kids. _Alice, my sister, was always trying to teach Esme and Carlisle how to talk to the teenagers. Most of the time they didn't keep up, which was fine by me. They sounded like morons when they tried anyways.

Our family is very close knit. Family dinners every single Sunday, no exceptions. Trust me, I've tried to get out of it, and they ended up coming over to my house with a five course meal. It's not like I typically like family nights all that much, after all no one else is exactly alone at these _events._

There's Rosalie and Emmett, the couple that is fueled off of passion. I swear to God one minute they're screaming at each other and the next minute they're fucking. It's insane. There's Alice and Jasper, who are just obviously perfect for one another. They literally ran into each other on the streets of New York, and just never left each others side. I, on the other hand, was always alone.

"I was thinking," Esme announced interrupting my thoughts hanging up her apron. "I know you don't like me meddling in your personal life, but maybe I could set you up on a date? Tanya is coming into town." At least this time she offered a name. The last time she tried to set me up on a blind date she hadn't even given me her names.

"And that would be my cue." I hopped off the bar stool kissing her on the cheek. "I appreciate the thought." Esme was more worried about me finding love than anyone else seemed to be. Alice said it would happen unexpectedly, and it would be the love of a life time. Rosalie said that one day I would just see someone and know it was the girl I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

Both options seemed absurd to me.

_"_**_Still waiting?_**_" _I texted the girl from the diner. The only indication she gave me of her name was B. I put her under my phone as Beauty before getting into the car. The name wasn't wrong, the girl was a definite bomb shell. Her chestnut brown hair fell into perfect ringlets, just below her perfect sized breasts, and don't even get me started on that ass.

_"_**_Of course handsome,_**_" _she responded before I even started the car.

_"_**_So, what r u waiting for?_**_" _I couldn't help asking the question. She'd done something a girl hadn't done to me in a long time; she captured my attention.

**A big fat huge thank you to Flight2013, my beta reader. You're in for a wild ride(: **

_**Let me know what you guys think of the start. Until next time.**_

_**~snowqueen26**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All Character rights belong to Stephanie Myers._

_**BPOV**_

"Bella, are you ready yet?" Jessica snapped banging on the bathroom door. Living with Jessica you learn a few tricks, like to lock the bathroom door when you're getting ready. I love Jessica, really I do, but sometimes she is just so... overbearing. She tries to put a bathroom schedule up. I'm sorry, but I cannot get ready in under thirty minutes, it's just not possible. "Bella we need to go." I looked in the mirror examining the person I saw in the mirror.

I wasn't drop dead gorgeous, I was simply average. Nothing you would crane your neck to look at.

"Calm down." I sighed opening the door. Jessica was standing there, looking slightly irritated. "I know I went over on the allowed time limit." I rolled my eyes at her obsessiveness, grabbing my purse that was slung over the computer chair. "Well, let's go." Figures, she bangs on the door to get me out of the bathroom, and she isn't even ready yet.

"**_My roommate is insane,_**" I texted the mysterious man from the diner. We'd been talking to each other for two days, and I still hadn't learned his name. He only told me I could call him E, and I told him he could call me B. There was something about the sense of the mystery that was... sexy.

"_**And you're perfectly sane?**_" His response was instantaneous. Over the course of two days I hadn't learned much about the man. Of course I'd learned a little, like the fact that he has a younger sister, and a younger brother. Like the fact that he likes the rain, and plays the piano. Other than that, I didn't know all that much.

"**_Are you calling me crazy?_**" I accused jokingly. Jessica was ruffling through her purse before she opened the door and we walked out. Jessica was dragging me to Angela's house to help her get ready for a blind date. I was tagging along because Jessica said there was no way she would be able to do Angela's crazy long, thick, black hair. Since I had the crazy, thick, brown hair she volunteered me to do it.

"Angela said you could stay at her place till we get done with our dinner date," Jessica said lightly. I only shook my head feeling my phone vibrate.

"_**Some would define what ur doing as crazy. AKA talking to a man whose name you don't even know**_."

"**_By that definition aren't u crazy as well?_**" Jessica glanced over seeing my ear to ear smile raising an eyebrow. I only turned up the radio not willing to talk about whatever I was feeling with Jessica. I didn't even know what I was feeling, all that I did know was that anytime he ended up texting me, my stomach flew with butterflies. I didn't even know the man.

"_**I never claimed to be sane**_," he objected.

"**_U make a good point. We should hang out tonight. Say 5:30ish?_**" I took a leap of faith. There was a chance he could say no and then I would be stuck siting at Angela's apartment sulking in rejection. It would be a pity party for one.

"_**Where am I picking u up?**_" I gave a smile.

"_**The diner.**_" Jessica pulled up to the small apartment as I put my phone in my purse. We walked right in not bothering to knock on the door. With Angela she probably wouldn't have heard the knock anyways, and we would have been standing there for ages.

"Remind me why I let you talk me into this?" Angela groaned as soon as we stepped into her bedroom. Angela lived alone, even though we offered her a place to stay. The apartment we had was a three bedroom, and it was more like a house than an apartment. Jessica's dad was paying for it, until the day she moves out. When she goes so do all of her roommates.

"Because you need to find a man, and Erik is the sweetest guy on the planet," Jessica explained without missing a beat. "Bella is going to do your hair, and I'm going to pick out your outfit. Bella, you've got thirty minutes, hop to it." I made a face at her causing Angela to give a short little giggle sitting down on the bed.

Thirty minutes wasn't enough time to curl or straighten all of it. Thirty minutes was enough time to pin it up, and curl the small pieces that fell down framing her face. Angela's black hair fell down to the middle of her back, I understood why she never did anything with it. My hair only falls to just below my breasts and I complain when I have to do it eighty percent of the time.

"All done," I said simply after I finished the last strand of her hair. It ended up taking me thirty five minutes. I'm surprised that Jessica wasn't screaming at me to hurry up. I looked at the clock on the wall seeing that I only had fifteen minutes to get to the diner. "I actually have plans with someone while you girls are out. Text me when you're back here and I'll head back." Angela raised her eyebrow before shaking her head.

"Who are you going out with?" Jessica questioned before I opened the door.

"Are you my mother?" I questioned hearing the snarky edge to her voice. "I'll be back." I walked out the door and down to the diner. It wasn't too far from Angela's house, about a ten minute walk. New York was a nice place. It was different from Washington, one night it could be storming and the next it was ninety degrees.

"You were here yesterday," the waitress said as soon as I walked through the door. I shook my head sitting at the breakfast bar. "Are you ordering or just waiting?"

"I'm waiting. My friends picking me up here," I explained as she sat down a glass of wine in front of me.

"It's on the house." I gave a smile feeling my phone vibrate in my purse.

"_**Come outside.**_" I grabbed the glass of wine basically chugging it before wiping my mouth. I gave a polite smile before walking outside seeing the man inside the shiny black mustang. He leaned over opening the passenger door for me like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So now that I'm in your car, can I get your name?" I questioned once I sat in the car. The interior was black leather, in fact a good portion of the car was black.

"Edward," he said simply letting the words flow from his mouth like honey. I'd been texting this man for two days, and the sound of his voice was staggering. It made me forget anything I was going to say. "What's yours? Beauty?" He questioned raising an eyebrow at me before driving off.

"No, Bella," I said with a giggle. "Where are we going?" It's not like I had told him where we were going, or even where I wanted to go. Apparently he had a plan so I didn't need to worry about it.

"Starbucks. Best place to get to know someone." A cocky smile played at his lips. At least he wanted to get to know me, and not just take me back to his place and fuck. That's probably what most guys would have wanted to do. The silence around Edward wasn't awkward the way it might have been with someone else.

"Do you always drive like a bat out of hell?" I questioned getting out of the car.

"Most of the time. What's life without a little danger?" He retorted holding open the door for me.

_**EPOV**_

Bella walked through the door I was holding open for her. I took the time to gaze at her perfect little ass. If I thought it looked good the other night, well fuck me... tonight it looked phenomenal. It was barely contained in those jeans, they fit her just right, hugging her legs in just the right way. A man could get lost in a gaze like that.

"You do drink coffee, right?" I probably should have asked her if she drank coffee before bringing her to a coffee shop. Obviously girls that look like her make my common sense fly out the window. I looked around noticing that she had the attention of almost every guy in this coffee shop. She didn't seem to notice the stares that lingered on her just a little to long.

Mine! My subconscious hissed at all the other men.

"What college student doesn't? I live off the stuff." She walked up to the counter getting out her wallet. "Can I get a Venti Pumpkin Spice?" The cashier looked to me slightly shrinking back. Honestly, I was shocked that Bella hadn't shown at least some fear towards me, she must have known who my family was. Everyone in New York basically cowers in fear.

"Espresso Macchiato," I said simply raising my eyebrow at Bella. "Put the wallet away." She glanced up at me with questioning eyes.

"I can pay for a coffee," she said making me roll my eyes.

"Bella, please put your wallet away. I'm not going to let you pay for your coffee," I said with a more demanding voice handing the cashier a twenty dollar bill. She reluctantly shoved her wallet back into her purse, before flashing me a smile. "What are you studying?" We grabbed our coffees before sitting down in the back of the coffee shop.

"I'm getting my teaching license. I want to be a teacher, you know maybe second or third grade," she said licking her lips. "There's just something I've always loved about teaching. Watching the light go on when someone finally gets that one problem. It feels pretty amazing." She divulged the reason why she wanted to teach. There was something about the passion in her voice about teaching that was just incredibly sexy. Finally a woman with ambitions and not just someone looking to marry rich.

"What do you do in the meantime?" I questioned sipping the coffee.

"I'm a waitress three days a week. What do you do?" She questioned quickly changing the subject away from her. I got the feeling that she didn't typically like talking about herself.

"I'm... in the family business." It's not like I was trying to hide what I did from her. Normally I would have come right out and said it, but I also didn't want her to just pick up and leave. I wanted to get to know her, in every way possible. She raised an eyebrow making me give a light sigh. "My father is Carlisle Cullen." I said simply watching her fit the pieces.

"So you basically run the Mafia?" She questioned her voice giving nothing away.

"Yes." What was I going to do? No baby, we just push drugs, own a few clubs, loan money to people, and when they don't pay their debts we end up breaking their knee caps. Bella didn't look scared in the slightest, she looked indifferent. "You're not going to walk out?"

"Why would I?" She questioned tilting her head. "I'm not going to pretend like I know what The Mafia, even does. I know they're suppose to be these bad people. I picture the late 80's guys in tuxes talking with a heavy accent and a toothpick in their mouths. I have no clue what it means, call me naive," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I do know that you don't strike me as a bad man. Maybe you do bad things, but you're not a bad guy." Her logic didn't make a lot of sense. What's the difference between being a bad man, and doing bad things. Aren't they ultimately the same thing?

I wasn't going to argue, the only thing that mattered was that she was still here.

"You've got whip cream," I said leaning over the table moving my finger along the corner of her mouth. I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body the moment I touched hers. From the look in her eyes she felt it to. I glanced at my fingers seeing the whipped cream smeared lightly with bright red lipstick bringing it to my lips. "Delicious," I said simply making her take a sharp inhalation of breath.

I could have been the better guy and tried to stay away from Bella. Here's the thing about me, when I want something, I get it. I want her, and I intend on getting her.

**_I was so amazed at how many of you liked this with just one chapter. It is my first mobward story. I really appreciate all the feedback you are giving me :D_**

**_Let me know what you think about the story. _**

**_A huge thank you to Flight2013 my Beta reader. She is AMAZING, and you all really should go check out her stories they are great!(: _**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All Character Rights belong to Stephanie Myers. _

**_BPOV_**

"Tell me something no one else knows," I said walking with Edward back to his car. The night had ended too early for my liking. We'd spent over an hour together, most of the time he just questioned me. In one hour he had learned all the basics, my favorite food, where I grew up, my favorite color, along with a few other things.

"Something like what?" He questioned intertwining his fingers through mine. Something at the act of the innocence of holding his hand sent sparks through my entire body. It's like there were fireworks going off inside my body. "Let's walk back to that apartment." I shook my head leading him down the sidewalk. Something like what? What did I want to know? Everything.

"Anything." I murmured slowing my walk.

"That's a very long list of things," He said licking his lips. "I'm adopted." He finally gave me something as soon as we came to a halt in front of the apartment. No doubt Jessica was pressed up against the glass watching our every move. Either that or she was going to run out here screaming her head off because of who I was with. While I might be in the dark about The Mafia, Jessica knew all about it. About a year ago, her father got involved with them, in the bad way.

"You were adopted?" I questioned surprise clear in my own voice.

"Now I'll leave you with the mystery of that. Does this count as a first date?" I gave a small laugh holding up our hands shaking my head. "I should go take care of some business," he said lightly. I raised my eyebrow finding myself intrigued by his mystery behind his work. It didn't seem like something he typically wanted to talk about.

"Okay." I didn't even attempt to move. I stood there my hand in his pretending like we were the only ones here, and Jessica's nose wasn't pressed against the glass of the window. At least she wasn't running out here, fists in the air. Edward shook his head running his fingers lightly across my cheeks.

"Okay," he whispered his lips only inches from mine. Every inch of my body was screaming for him to kiss me. I wanted his lips pressed against mine, I wanted to forget about Jessica and Angela staring and just make out like two high school kids. I could feel his breath on my face, giving me goosebumps. I closed my eyes, and the second that happened his lips were pressed against mine. It wasn't rough, it was gentle, passionate, everything you want your first kiss to be with a man like this. "Just wanted to do that first." He let my hand go stepping away from me all too soon. "You want to come over say, Monday?" He questioned me sounding sincere.

"Why not Sunday?" I didn't want to wait 24 hours before I could see him again. Hell, I didn't want to wait two hours.

"Family thing. Monday, text me the time and the place. I'll be there," he said casually before walking away into the darkness. I walked into the small apartment my lips still tingling from the kiss, I felt like I was floating in the clouds.

"Edward Cullen, that's who you were hanging out with?" Jessica questioned. Angela was standing in the living room glancing our way. She wasn't about to get involved in a situation like this, Angela didn't typically care who dated who, even though you could see the judgment in her eyes.

"Yes, we're hanging out Monday too," I said simply shrugging my shoulders. "We should go. I need to finish my English essay," I explained hoping the subject would get dropped.

"You know who he is, right?" Jessica grabbed her purse walking from the apartment and into her small Toyota Camry. "You know the things he has done, right?" She started the car rambling about Edward. She was telling me information she thought was oblivious to me.

"Drop it," I said casually looking out the window. "I know who he is. I know what he is known for doing. I know your family has a bad history with them, but if I want to continue to see Edward I will." With that Jessica's condescending 'I know better than you' voice faded, and music blared.

**_EPOV_**

"I think we've been very generous with the time frame we've given you," I said casually. Aro looked like he'd seen a ghost, normally my father left him alone. One client that had always been worth the risk, we've given him two months, and received nothing. He walked me back to the VIP section of his club letting me take a first look around.

"The club has been doing fantastic," he said trying to keep the edge off his voice. "It will do better in the summer, only three months away," he went on. The club seemed more high scale than his others, like he was trying to prove something. That was, except for in the VIP section, which seemed more like a strip club.

"Three more months?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. "Alec, my father likes you. You need to give me something because you know my father is much less understanding than I am."

"I don't have the money," he said an edge coming to his voice. Did he think bringing me back here would make me lose my train of thought? It might have worked two nights ago, but now, the only girl I wanted to see dancing like that would be Bella.

"Ladies, you can leave," I said dismissing them. Alec gave a nod indicating that they were in fact not needed. "If you don't have the money, I suggest you give me information. If you have neither, well, Emmett will probably be giving you a visit within the week." My father always had the more civilized person go in for the confrontation. That was me, I was always good with words, Emmett was better at talking with his fists.

"I've heard a few things from Aro." All the color had drained from Alec's face as soon as I mentioned Emmett. He knew what Emmett was capable of doing to a person. I motioned for him to go on as I took a seat in the one and only booth that was in the small room. "James is back in town." _Fuck_. "He's planning on coming to live in New York, moving all his men here, and taking over the town. He's also planning on sabotaging your shipment." Well, this would save Alec for at least the next week.

"When did you find this out?" I questioned struggling to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Last night," he said not missing a beat. My fists clenched the edge of the table. Of course James had decided to move to New York. As soon as he failed to take over LA he has to come here and try to take something my family has already claimed. "You know Aro and Jane used to be part of his... group. They keep good tabs on him."

"You bought yourself a week Alec," I said getting up from the table. "The next visit you will be getting is from Emmett." I removed myself from the club walking into the streets of New York. The last time James was in New York, he stirred up nothing but trouble. Just thinking about him coming into town sent rage throughout my entire body. In that moment I knew nothing, and no one was safe.

_**I had to throw a little bit of Drama into Edward's life. I'll be explaining more on the "James Situation" in a later chapter. As always your feedback is encouraged. Give me your thoughts on the chapter, ask questions. **_

_**Also a big thank you Flight2013 for being my Beta Reader. She is amazing! Looking for another story to read? Check out some of hers, they are epic!(:**_

**_~snowqueen26_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All character rights belong to Stephanie Myers. _

**_BPOV_**

"I know, I know, I'm late," I announced rushing into the small diner. Jessica had now declared this spot as our designated Sunday lunch spot. At least for today she did, she was feeling Italian food, that wasn't from Olive Garden. Jessica sat at the booth along with Mike, Erik, and Jacob. They were laughing about something, probably the scowl on Jessica's face.

"I swear Bella, you're good at being late," she muttered crossing her arms.

"I make an entrance," I defended myself. I wasn't exactly hungry, but Sunday lunch is something we've all done since we met. Sundays were a day declared for us to chit chat, and never lose contact with each other. We'd go out to lunch, head back to someone's apartment, and talk for hours on end. It was just a thing.

"Mom I'm telling you something is up with him," I heard a girl shriek before I saw her come into the diner. She was a petite girl, she looked our age, her voice was slightly pitched, and she had this walk. "He's acting so different." I stopped eavesdropping turning my attention back to the table.

"Alice, he asked you to stay out of it." Her voice sounded like bells. Of course, I'd heard it before, it was the same waitress that seemed to always be here. "They should be here any moment, we have to hang around until they're done eating." Jessica seemed oblivious to the exchange that was happening. Maybe I'm just being nosey.

"We ordered you the Mushroom Ravioli, and a glass of wine." Jessica's voice pulled me out of the trance I was in. "I have a little bone to pick with you by the way," she said giving me her best serious look. I knew what this was about, and no doubt she was going to bring it up here, in front of Mike, Erik, and Jacob. She always had been one for causing a scene. "I don't like the man you're seeing." Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Lucky for me, you're not my mother," I practically snapped.

"Sorry to interrupt the pow-wow," I heard the high pitched voice before seeing the glasses being set down in front of everyone.

"I'm just telling you you're not going to be able to change that self loathing prick. He's a bad guy, did you forget they want my family dead?" She hissed ignoring the girl.

"Don't be so melodramatic." I rolled my eyes. "I won't bring him to the apartment, I won't mention your name, but I'm going to do what I want." All the blood drained from Jessica's face in an instant. It seemed like everyone, including Jake sank back in their seats hoping they weren't noticed. I looked behind me, my eyes locking with his in an instant.

"Is that Jessica?" I heard the man next to him whisper.

"Cool it Emmett," Edward hissed his eyes never leaving mine.

"Jake's there too. We could take care of a little business," the man carried on glaring our way. I glanced back at Jessica and Jacob who both looked like they were ready to jump out the window.

"Hey Edward," I said getting out of the seat walking over to him. "I thought you had family plans?" I questioned glancing at the man next to him. He was taller than Edward, definitely had more muscle, and was fair haired. He is someone I would be terrified of if I was on the wrong end of his anger.

"Hey Bella," he said simply giving off a slightly cocky smile. "I do, Emmett's my brother. You hang out here allot don't you?" He questioned not bothering to introduce me to his brother. Emmett glanced at me up and down, raising an eyebrow at Edward when he placed his hand on the small of my back leading me back to the table.

"Don't you know this is where all the cool college kids hang out?" I retorted.

"So these are your friends?" He questioned nodding more to Jessica and Jacob. Jessica glanced up making eye contact with me.

"Best friends," I said simply.

_**EPOV**_

I knew Jessica was somewhere around Bella's age. Her family had been on Carlisle's hit list for years, and recently Jessica and Jacob had gotten on the hit list as well. They thought it was a good idea to work with Markus, who, for the past three years, has been trying to steal shipments. When Carlisle found out instantaneously he wanted them to pay.

"Emmett," I said waving him over. His face lit up like he was a little kid on Christmas morning. I swear, the happiness he gets out of delivering pain gives him a first class seat to the worlds best psychiatrist. "Consider their debt payed." The smile was gone in an instant. "I'll explain the situation to Carlisle. There was a mistake. Jessica and her family have a clean record, as well as the kid." Jessica glanced up at me with wondering eyes.

"You have fun explaining that to Carlisle," he said eyeing Bella before walking over with Alice, and Esme. They were both staring over here, Alice was basically being held captive.

"You're lucky I fancy her," I said looking directly at Jessica. In all honesty, if it wasn't for the fact that I knew Bella would probably stop all association with me if anyone touched any of her friends, I would have turned my head and let Emmett deal with it. While Jessica would have walked away without a scratch, Jacob would have landed in the hospital. "What time am I picking you up tomorrow?" I questioned focusing my attention back on Bella.

"Around eight. I've got class and don't get out till seven thirty," she explained. I could listen to her talk all the time, and would never get tired of that voice. It was like perfection.

"I'll see you then. You really should stop stalking me," I joked getting up from the seat.

"Oh please," she said getting to her feet along with the rest of her friends. "I was here fist. In all technicality you would be the one stalking me." She gave a perfect laugh hitting me on the shoulder. I noticed her cheeks flush a light shade of red, as she shrugged into her coat. No doubt she was noticing the way I was memorizing every inch of her body to the best of my ability.

My mother may have raised a perfect gentleman but the things she did to me. I wanted nothing more than to take her to my house, lay her on the bed, and get to know every single part of her beautiful body. "Are you going to walk me out?" She questioned raising her eyebrow at me. "Or maybe you're just going to eye fuck me until I walk out?" She whispered low enough so only I could hear. That tore me out of my trance making me smile like a little boy caught with the cookie jar.

"Since you asked so nicely," I joked. Her friends walked ahead of us stopping in front of an old beat up Toyota. There was no way that car was safe to drive. It looked like a death trap on wheels. "You drive that?" I questioned feeling an overwhelming need to protect her. She gave a short little chuckle before she shook her head.

"No, that would be Jessica's car." I felt myself ease at least a little bit. "Is tomorrow like a date?" She questioned suddenly not bothering to look at my face. Instead her eyes were trained on the tie. We hadn't defined what tomorrow was as far as friends hanging just out, or going out on a date. I think we both knew what it was.

"A date," I said confidence evident in my voice. "Tomorrow at eight." I tipped her head back giving her a quick kiss. The only reason it was quick was because Alice had her nose pressed against the glass, and her friends were staring us down. If they weren't staring I would have made out with her, right here, in front of everyone.

**_What do you think, will Jessica change her mind about Edward? You're feedback on the chapter is always appreciated :D  
_**_**As always big thank you to my Beta reader Flight2013. She is amazing, so are her stories. You should go check them out.**_

_**Until next time. **_

_**~snowqueen26**_


End file.
